


Love in Shadows

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, smitten kittens, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: I'll follow you to end of the world, my love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: short and sweet [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	Love in Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> What if Chat Noir had the ability to manipulate shadows?

A hand on her shoulder and she understood they needed to retreat. They've already used their powers but since the akuma was harmless now, they backed away and Chat Noir's shadow hid them from view while they dashed across rooftops to find a secluded location to detransform.

Once finding a spot away from any prying eyes, light engulfed them and they no longer were Paris' heroes but merely two young adults, standing against a wall.

"You were amazing, m'lady." He muttered, placing his hands on the wall besides her head, locking her in.

Looking up at him through her lashes, her lips slowly pulled back into a grin. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely breathtaking." Leaning closer, he brushed his nose against her, drunk on just the smell of her. 

Her breath hitched, causing him to chuckle as he traced his nose to the exposed skin of her neck, where he began to pepper her with soft kisses.

"Adrien..." she whispered, her fingers finding their way to his hair.

"So beautiful," he muttered against her neck, enjoying the shiver that ran through her as he leaned back up to lock gaze with her. Even with the sweat glistening off her skin, she captivated him, urging him closer, drowning in everything of her.

And she couldn't wait to hear more of his praises as she flushed under his intense stare, unable to look away even if she tried. But with the way his eyes darken with desire and fondness, she was unable to resist pulling him down, eliminating any space between them. 

Moving his hands to her waist, he pressed himself against her, swallowing any sounds that pass her sweet lips as he devoured them like nothing else mattered. 

And she was just as smitten, tightening her hold on his hair as she kissed back with as much fervour to match his, breaking away only to capture his lips once again.

Pulling away, but still oh so close, one side of Adrien's lips twitched upwards in a lopsided smile. "We should get back to the akuma."

She hummed, her eyes never leaving his swollen, cherry-kissed lips. "We should." 

A moment went by, but neither of them moved, their breathing the only thing heard. It was then that Adrien decided to throw all caution out of the window as he pressed his lips against hers, taking all her breath with him as well.

And she didn't mind, him kissing her like his life depends on it. A quiet gasp escaped her as their tongues met, drowning them further into the soft haze of each they created. 

It wasn't until they heard a distance sound of crashing that they had enough strength to break away from each other. Both suited up now, each desiring to go back to the comfort bubble they had. With one last lingering look, equal in adoration and love they hold for each other, they vaulted away.

_I'll follow you to end of the world, my love._

**Author's Note:**

> wassup yoos, got bored and did this


End file.
